hindu_mythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hindu Trinity
"Brahman forms-Vishnu, Brahma, Mahesh." The Hindu Trinity Lord Brahma-The creator Brahma is considered the mystical creator,the supreme presence, or God. Many Hindus believe that all other gods originate from Brahma. To the right is a depiction of Brahma. His four faces stand for the four corners of the universe. He holds a sacrifi-cial ladle, the four Vedas, a jar of holy water from the Ganges, and a necklace of prayer beads. Like all Hindu gods, he sits upon a lotus throne. Lord Vishnu-The preserver "Whenever the Sacred Law fails, and evil raises its head, I (Vishnu) take embodied birth. To guard the righteous, to root out sinners, and to establish Sacred Law, I am born from age to age." (Bhagavad Gita IV. 6-8) Followers of Vishnu worship him as the preserver, greatest of the gods. His role is to maintain a balance between good and evil powers in the universe. In order to do this, Vishnu returns to earth in different forms, both animal and human. Tradition holds that there are ten avatars, incarnations, linked to Vishnu. However, only Rama and Krishna remain the focus of worship among Hindus. Here are the ten incarnations of Vishnu and the task each performed: 1. Matsya (Fish): As a giant fish, Vishnu warned the world of a great flood, rescuing both a famous sage and the Vedas from the flood. 2. Kurma (Tortoise): After the flood, Vishnu, in the form of a huge tortoise, retrieved the gods' elixir of immortality, which was lost in the depths of the ocean. 3. Varah (Boar): After the demon Hiranyakasipu plunged the earth into the ocean, Vishnu, in the form of boar, hoisted the world above water. 4. Narasimha (Man-Lion): In order to destroy another demon, Vishnu became half-man, half-lion. This was because the demon, Hiranyakasipu, could be killed by neither animal nor man alone. 5 Vamana (Dwarf): When Vishnu first came as a human avatar, he did so to outwit the ruling demon-king, Bali. As a dwarf, he convinced Bali to give him as much land as he could cover in three steps. Immediately, Vishnu transformed himself into a giant, striding across the universe. 6. Parashurama (Rama with an axe): Vishnu returned as Rama with an axe to defeat the ruling warrior class and restore the Brahmins to power. 7. Rama (Prince): As prince of Ayodya, Rama is the hero of the epic poem, The Ramayana. 8. Krishna (Young hero and lover): Krishna is considered by many Hindus to be the most important avatar. Fleeing the King (his evil uncle), he was raised in a forest where he slayed many demons. Eventually, he killed his uncle and restored his kingdom. When he returned to the for- est to battle demons, he was accidentally slain by the arrow of a follower. Krishna's charm and power are the subject of many stories in Hindu mythology. Here he is in one of his famous poses, dancing upon the head of a tamed snake. 9. The Buddha: The story of Prince Siddhartha, the Buddha, is told in full in The section on Buddhism. 10. Kalki: Yet to come, some Hindus believe Kalki will appear upon a white horse, yielding a flaming sword, at the end of time. Lord Shiva-The destroyer Shiva is worshipped as the destroyer or purifier. Like Vishnu, Shiva appears in many different forms throughout Hindu legends. However, the most widely known is that of Shiva Nataraja, the Lord of the Dance. Shiva dances in a halo of fire, representing the cycle of birth and death. As he dances, he crushes the dwarf, the demon of ignorance. In his right hand, he keeps rhythm beating a drum, while in his left hand he holds the flame of destruction, purification, and renewal. His other hands are in a position of blessing or refuge. Around his arms and neck he wears deadly snakes. The snakes symbolize Shiva's power over evil forces, while its ability to shed its skin makes it a symbol of fertility as well.